SS La Leyenda del Oraculo de la Destruccion
by sagamagus
Summary: Un fanfic despues de la batalla con Hades que le deparara a los santos de Athena nuevos personajes y una historia sin igual, ademas sale uno que otro personaje de otras series tsukyomi moon phase, shakugan no shana, megaman, Final Fanatsy VII entre otras
1. Lo que fue despues

Saint Seiya La leyenda del oráculo de la destrucción

Nota: Los personajes que en este fic aparecen son de la propiedad de masami kurumada y se utilizan sin fines de lucro ni mucho menos, además alguno que otro personaje es idea mía, Además iré subiendo este fic poco a poco así que pido de su paciencia

**Capitulo 1: Lo que fue después **

Nota: imagínense el opening de pegasus forever con otras escenas (obviamente las escenas vendrán a su mente hasta comenzar a leer pero se los dejo para el próximo episodio)

Han pasado 2 meses desde el incidente en el Hades, Athena vivía en la mansión Kido con los 5 caballeros de bronce los cuales no habían peleado desde entonces así que sus armaduras que habían vuelto a ser de bronce (no divinas) estaban en un rincón empolvadas, Seiya estaba en un sillón viendo la tele mientras Shun leía un libro, Hyoga había ido a ver a su madre en Siberia (recuerden que esta muerta), y Shiryu había ido al santuario a dejarle flores a la tumba de su maestro (después de la batalla contra Hades habían hecho un nuevo cementerio) , donde los demás habían acordado alcanzarlo al día siguiente, Ikki raramente estaba en casa solía irse desde temprano y regresar muy tarde, pero así era el solitario como siempre.

Athena: Seiya ya terminaste de arreglar, recuerda que mañana visitaremos el cementerio

Seiya: si, ya esta todo listo mañana partiremos a primera hora

Shun: mi hermano llegara en cualquier momento

Ikki: ¿estaban hablando de mí?

Shun: si, les decía que ya estabas por llegar

Athena: no creo necesario preguntarte si ya esta todo preparado, eres el mas ordenado que conozco

Ikki: será mejor que se vallan a dormir, mañana nos pararemos muy temprano

Todos: si Ikki

Al día siguiente partieron hacia el santuario, y se encontraron con Shiryu y Hyoga quienes los esperaban

Hyoga: vaya ya llegaron, no creí que llegaran tan pronto

Athena: el vuelo estuvo muy bien, además salió antes de lo previsto

Shiryu: me da nostalgia ver el santuario tan vacio, es una verdadera trist…

Hyoga: sentiste lo mismo que yo

Shiryu: si

Ikki: hay un cosmos en el cuarto del patriarca

Seiya: pero quien podrá ser

Athena: se equivocan hay otros cosmos en el mismo cuarto

Los curiosos caballeros y Athena subieron el vacio santuario hasta llegar al cuarto del patriarca, se sorprendieron al ver quien estaba ahí

Athena: pero si eres tu…

Shun: Julián Solo

Sorrento: se equivocan no solo es Julián, el espíritu de Poseidón ha regresado a el

Shiryu: imposible

Ikki: pues te devolveremos a la vasija de Athena

Hyoga: lamentaras haber pisado el santuario

Poseidón: ya basta, no he venido aquí a pelear he venido para hablar con Athena en son de paz

Athena: esta bien, no se ve que venga con ganas de pelear, bajen sus puños, y bien Julián que tienes que decirme

Poseidón: para empezar debo decirte que tras destruir el cuerpo de Hades este reencarno

Athena: que pero como

Poseidón: tomo el alma y el cuerpo de uno de tus caballeros

Athena: maldito, lo pagara

Poseidón: pero no te preocupes sus planes salieron mal

Athena: ¿a que te refieres?

Poseidón: a que cuando intento poseer a uno de tus caballeros su alma se fusiono con la de el pero conservo la conciencia de tu santo dorado, por lo cual ahora es el dios del inframundo pero es benévolo

Athena: y dime quien fue el que se volvió Hades

Shaka: fui yo Athena

Athena: Sha…Shaka

Shaka: pero Poseidón y yo no vinimos solo a eso

Poseidón: pero antes hay otras noticias importantes, Zeus ha reencarnado, pero con su benevolencia decidió dejar la conciencia de la persona que tomo como receptáculo

Athena: y quien es esa persona

Mu: soy yo, mu de Aries, y el motivo que nos trae aquí es para firmar un pacto

Athena: ¿pacto?

Hilda: si así es, tiempos oscuros se avecinan, y por lo tanto hemos decidido hacer un pacto

Athena: Hilda, tu también

Poseidón: las batallas que se avecinan serán devastadoras por eso lo mejor es que estemos unidos

Athena: si supongo que tienes razón

Shaka: es por eso que me tome la molestia de resucitar a los generales marinos, a los dioses guerreros, a los caballeros dorados y a su patriarca, y de mis súbditos resucite a los 3 jueces, a Orfeo y a Papillon

Shiryu: ¿los caballeros dorados resucitaron?

Dohko: así es mi querido discípulo

Los caballeros de bronce voltearon a su alrededor y vieron a los generales marinos de Poseidón, a los dioses guerreros de Asgard, a los 3 jueces del infierno, a Orfeo, a Papillon, al patriarca Shion de Aries como en su juventud y a los 12 caballeros dorados (Dohko también joven).

Mu: ahora solo queda decirles que necesitamos que vengan a vivir al santuario, vivirán con el caballero de su respectivo signo

Shaka: Shun tu estarás en Virgo te dejo a cargo de la casa

Shun: ¿tú no estarás en ella?

Shaka: ahora soy Hades, la armadura de Hades me obedece, al igual que a Mu la de Zeus, no podemos ser mas caballeros dorados, pero aun seguimos en el mismo bando, no te aflijas, además Shion ya tiene ordenes de buscar aprendices para caballeros de Virgo y Aries, los cuales una ves escogidos por el entrenaran con nosotros, y ya tendrás un compañero de cuarto.

Mu: otra opción es que vivan en el templo de Athena con Saori

Athena: que, con migo, ya los soporte 2 meses en la mansión Kido y ahora quieres que los soporte por toda la eternidad en el templo, no, eso no, se irán con los de su signo.

Seiya: yo estoy feliz, estaré con mi héroe Aioros

Nota: (lo que este entre comillas "" son pensamientos)

Aioros: "Que alguien me salve"

Mu: bueno, ya nos hemos encargado, hemos juntado el templo submarino, el palacio del Walhalla, el infierno, el Olimpo y el santuario, ustedes están al final así que para llegar al santuario tienen que atravesar el Hades, el Olimpo, el templo submarino y el palacio Walhalla para llegar al santuario, además después del templo de Athena serán anexados el de Hilda, el de Poseidón, el de Shaka, y el mío

Athena, hey, por que yo al inicio

Poseidón: por que eres un dios menor mientras que Zeus, Hades y yo somos hermanos dioses mayores hijos de Cronos

Athena: no me parece justo, pero bueno, esta bien

Así cambio nuestra rutina en un solo día, nadie se imaginaba lo que podría suceder, ni lo que iba a acontecer, pero así empezó…

Nota: imagínense el ending que más les guste de Saint Seiya con las escenas cambiadas


	2. Adaptandose al santuario

**Capitulo 2 Adaptándose al Santuario **

Nota: opening

Después de firmar el pacto todos se retiraron a sus aposentos (habitaciones, casas etc.) a descansar, al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano (como a las 11 de la mañana) para desayunar en la casa de libra, el desayuno estaba a cargo de Athena e Hilda ese día…

Saga: se supone que son chicas y deben saber cocinar y lo único que hay para desayunar es un estúpido plato de cereal con fruta

Athena: deja de quejarte, para tu información somos chefs de categoría pero teníamos muchas cosas que hacer (en realidad Saori no había estado en la cocina en su vida pero tenia que disimular o todos se reirían de ella, principalmente Seiya), además por que no eres como tu hermano Kanon (el cual parecía devoradora y ya iba por su cuarto plato de cereal)

Kanon: ¡maaaaaaaaas!

Saga: por que a diferencia de el yo no como cualquier cosa, ¿no tienes carne?

En eso nuestro caballero de géminis (Saga ya que Kanon es Dragón del mar) volteaba y veía a Aldebarán con 4 chuletas de cerdo, una pierna de pavo y una torta de milanesa

Saga: eso no es justo, por que el si tiene carne y yo no

Athena: por que el la trajo de su casa

Saga: malditos punks

Aldebarán: si quieres puedo darte un poco

Saga: (con brillo en la mirada) ¿lo dices en serio?

Aldebarán: (dándole una enorme mordida a su pierna de pavo) no

Saga: ahora si te mueres toro subdesarrollado ¡galaxian…! (nota: lo que este entre signos de admiración son ataques o gritos)

Todos: no, no, no

Saga: ¡…explotion!

A continuación tenemos a todos volando por los aires de la casa de libra con todo y mesa a excepción de Mu y Shaka que beben café con los ojos cerrados y la clásica gotita en la frente, sentados en sillas donde hasta hace unos momentos había una mesa enfrente separándolos

Mu: ahh (suspiro), por cronos, que no pueden dejar de pelear por un día

Saga: (con la pierna de pavo en la boca) esto esta delicioso

Camus: Saga, no es por molestar, pero podrías quitar tu pie de mi ojo

Saga: mande (bajamos la escena y vemos a Saga sentado en una pila de caballeros hechos nudo), lo siento Camus (parándose).

Milo: lo siento, lo siento, siempre dices lo mismo, pero crees que el golpe se nos quita

Saga: (haciéndose pequeño y juntando sus dedos índices) lo siento

Shura: además volaste nuestro desayuno

Saga: (aun más pequeño) lo siento

Aioria: además desperdiciaste comida que pudo servir para algo

Saga: (aun más pequeño) lo siento

Afrodita: me manchaste

Saga: (aun más pequeño) lo siento

Dohko: además no deben pelear por comida

Saga: (diminuto) lo siento

Aldebarán: además hurtaste mi comida

Saga: (tan pequeño que apenas se ve) lo siento

Aioros: además mataste al patriarca, eres lo peor

Saga: (retomando su tamaño normal) oye, eso lo hice hace mucho

Aioros: si pero necesitaba reclamarte por algo

Shion: hay son tan idiotas, ¡váyanse a sus casas!

Santos dorados: si gran patriarca

Dohko: hasta yo

Shion: si hasta tu

Dohko: amargado

Poseidon: generales ustedes también

Generales marinos: pero si nosotros no hemos hecho nada

Poseidon: no me importa

Kanon: luego por que lo andan encerrando en vasijas

Poseidon: te oí

Hilda: dioses guerreros al palacio

Dioses guerreros: si señorita Hilda

Alberich: bruja

Hilda: cállate o te pongo a lavar baños

Después del desastre en el desayuno todos se fueron a sus casas, unos a entrenar, otros a ver la tele, otros a leer, alguno que otro a escribir fanfics de naruto etc. Mientras que Shion estaba en su oficina tenía como secretarias a Shaina y Marín

Shaina: gran patriarca aquí esta la lista de los posibles aprendices para caballeros de Aries y Virgo

Shion: muy bien, déjame ver esa lista, no, no, no, no, no, no, vaya, esta lista no tiene grandes candidatos, muy bien, este será el aprendiz de Aries, y para virgo será… este, todos los demás no sirven, has que no vuelvan a acercarse al santuario

Shaina: si gran patriarca

Los aprendices fueron llevados con sus maestros los cuales se fueron a un viaje con ellos, Mu y su aprendiz fueron a Jamir mientras que Shaka y su aprendiz fueron a la india, pronto se corrió la noticia de que ya había futuros caballeros de Aries y Virgo

Camus: como creen que sean esos aprendices, creen que sean fuertes

Milo: yo supongo, el patriarca nunca se equivoca al escoger aprendices

Shura: lo mismo dijiste cuando llegaron Afrodita y mascara mortal y salieron unos enclenques

Afrodita: ¡oye!

Mascara: no somos tan débiles

Shura: si, como no

Alberich: no importa que tan fuertes sean, no superan a un dios guerrero

Saga: te cerrare esa bocaza si no te callas

Sigfried: el tiene razón

Aioria: pues comprobémoslo

Dohko: niños, niños, tranquilícense

Todos: está bien

Mientras que Poseidon, Athena e Hilda

Poseidon: Shaka y Mu ya tienen aprendices, eso es malo, nos deja menos tiempo para entrenar

Athena: por que lo dices

Poseidon: por que una vez que estén los doce caballeros dorados completos el oráculo de la destrucción renacera


	3. El inicio del caos

**Capitulo 3 El inicio del caos **

Nota: en este capitulo aparece un personaje que es de otra serie (Tsukuyomi moon phase) que es propiedad de su respectivo autor y se usa sin fines de lucro

Nota: opening

Los días siguientes pasaron como agua, a nadie le pareció la idea de entrenar pero tenían que hacerlo, después de todo eran órdenes superiores, sus entrenamientos fueron diarios, no había día que no entrenaran, hasta que se cumplió el día en que regresarían Shaka y Mu, todos los esperaban ansiosos.

Milo: por que tenemos que esperar afuera de la propiedad, nosotros somos los que tenemos que caminar mas, vivimos hasta atrás

Camus: ya deja de quejarte, son órdenes de Athena

Shura además debemos ir todos al coliseo a presenciar las pruebas que pasarán los aprendices para obtener sus armaduras

Shaina: gran patriarca hay un problema

Shion: dime

Shaina: pues, el aprendiz de Shaka, bueno, el aprendiz de Shaka, es, es…

Shion: ya dilo

Shaina: es una mujer, pero como no puede haber mujeres entre los caballeros dorados se registró con el nombre de un hombre, nos ha engañado

Shion: que piensa Shaka al respecto

Shaina: pues lo sabía desde que empezó a entrenarla

Shion: pues si el no tiene ningún inconveniente con que el caballero de Virgo sea una mujer, yo, tampoco

Shaina: pero entonces… tendría que usar una mascara

Shion: no, Shaina, no es una amazona, por lo tanto no es necesario que la use, además esa costumbre, ya la considero, innecesaria, tu ya no la usas

Shaina: si, pero

Shion: nada, infórmales a las demás amazonas que si no quieren, ya no tienen que usar la mascara

Shaina: como usted diga

Todos llegaron al coliseo donde ya estaban Shaka, mu y sus aprendices

Athena: bienvenidos a la batalla final para obtener las armaduras, a los aprendices se les seleccionara un oponente, un oponente que será un guerrero, ya sea de Poseidon, Asgard, o del santuario, inclusive podría ser contra un espectro o un Olimpo, pero el oponente no podrá usar armadura, ya que seria una desventaja, por lo tanto, si ganan la batalla ganaran su armadura, si no, tendrán que volver a irse a entrenar, el gran patriarca Shion de Aries será el juez, si son derrotados, pero consiguen que el los califique como aptos ganaran la armadura, ahora, buena suerte.

El primer aprendiz en luchar fue un chico de cabellos rojos largos, no tenia cejas y tenia dos puntos en la frente, se notaba que era de la raza de Shion y Mu, sus ojos eran rojos como su cabello y era de piel blanca, era delgado y vestía un traje de entrenamiento, su nombre era Avalon, como oponente decidieron ponerle a Cid de Mizar Zetta

Cid: así que quieres ser caballero, por que lo decidiste

Avalon: por que siento que es mi destino

Cid: vaya, esa es una buena justificación, pero no te preocupes, podrás volverlo a intentar y lo mas probable es que te toque otro contrincante.

Avalon: si yo fuera tu no estaría tan confiado, conseguiré la armadura dorada de Aries a toda costa

Cid: tienes valentía pero se necesita más que eso para ser un caballero, toma esto ¡viking tiger claw!

Avalon: (sale volando unos metros con cortaduras en brazos y piernas) 'argh', a eso llamas ráfaga

Cid: pero que dices, son heridas muy profundas

Avalon: lo se, pero eso no me detendrá, ¡starlight extincion!

Cid: (sale volando y se estampa contra cuatro columnas), argh

Shion: Avalon ha ganado

Todos: (aplaudiendo) si, bien

Athena: Avalon acércate

Avalon: (hincándose frente Athena) como diga

Athena: desde ahora Avalon será conocido como Avalon de Aries, el caballero dorado

La armadura dorada se desprendió y cubrió el cuerpo de Avalon el cual lloraba lágrimas de alegría

Shion: el próximo será toru el ap… (Apagando el micrófono)

Athena: es una chica

Shaka: su verdadero nombre es Hasuky

Shion: por Athena, bueno, me hubieras dicho su nombre antes que empezara a narrar

Shaka: lo siento

Shion: (encendiendo el micrófono) lo siento, hubo un error en el registro, ahora sigue Hasuky la aprendiz de Shaka quien quiere la armadura de Virgo

Los cuchicheos empezaron todo el mundo la observaba

Milo: wow, una chica, eso no me lo esperaba

Camus: Milo, tu andas con Shaina

Milo: solo decía que no es normal una chica entre los caballeros dorados

Dohko: eso no había sucedido nunca

Aioria: es muy linda

Aioros: hey, hermano, que hay de Marín

Aioria: solo decía que es linda, no tienes que reprenderme por algo que no voy ha hacer

Shura: creen que tenga novio

Camus: Shura, tu también

Shura: que quieres la carne es débil

La chica de negros cabellos y ojos violeta entro a la arena, era delgada y de baja estatura, con cejas muy delgadas y facciones muy finas, traía un traje de entrenamiento, el oponente que le habían puesto era Sigfried de Alpha Dubhe.

Shion: Que comience la batalla (apaga el micrófono), no se si sea una batalla justa

Shaka: no te preocupes Sigfried no saldrá muy herido

Shion: que quieres decir

Shaka: yo entrene a esa chica, y créeme, es bastante poderosa, quizá por que no es humana

Shion: que estas diciendo

Shaka: esa chica es vampira

Shion: ¡que!

Shaka: como lo oyes

Shion: pero no se supone que si es vampira el sol le quema

Shaka: a ella no, es por es que creo que es bastante especial

En la arena

Sigfried: "maldito patriarca, ponerme contra una chica, no puedo atacarla es inofensiva"

Hasuky: que tanto piensas

Sigfried: no nada, pero no crees que sea muy arriesgado luchar contra mí

Hasuky: arriesgado para quien, si tienes miedo puedes huir

Sigfried: pero que chica tan insolente

Hasuky: si solo piensas estar platicando entonces yo iniciare el combate ¡Tenmakufuku!

El gran castigador demonio de Hasuky le da de lleno a Sigfried el cual no se esperaba un ataque tan potente por lo que queda inconsciente

Shion: Sigfried ya no puede continuar, Hasuky ha ganado la armadura dorada de virgo

Athena: Hasuky van aquí

Hasuky: (haciendo una reverencia) claro

Athena: has demostrado verdadero valor al entrar a un área que se creía exclusiva para hombres, y has demostrado tu fuerza al derrotar a Sigfried, por lo que ahora será conocida como Hasuky de Virgo.

Al momento que la armadura cubrió el cuerpo de Hasuky esta se acoplo a la forma de una mujer, pero no solo eso, el cielo se oscureció y empezaron a caer rayos

Athena: ha empezado

Shaka: todos vayan a sus casas y prepárense, seremos atacados en cualquier momento

Todos fueron a sus aposentos: el santuario, el hades, etc. Mientras que una figura de una chica con hombrearas en su túnica y una cara rebosante de maldad entraba atreves del arco con la sentencia: "aquel que entre aquí abandone toda la esperanza"


	4. Duda

**Capitulo 4 Duda**

Nota: opening

La figura irrumpió en el hades, parecía conocerlo, se movía con una tranquilidad increíble, como si no supiera que el lugar era peligroso, se encontró cara a cara con los espectros al primero en encontrarse fue a Papillon, el cual se quedo paralizado del miedo, la chica lo tomo de la cara y cerro su puño con mucha fuerza, destrozándole la cara, después avanzo a través de las prisiones hasta llegar a donde estaba Orfeo, el cual también pereció, uno a uno fueron cayendo los espectros, hasta que solo quedo Radamanthys

Radamanthys: como demonios has conseguido eliminar a todos los espectros

Perséfone: te refieres a esos 4 debiluchos, tengo una misión muy importante como para perder mi tiempo con ellos

Radamanthys: Te are pagar ¡greatest caution!

Perséfone: (el golpe le bota la diadema que traía), estúpido, te has atrevido a tocarme, eso solo se paga con la muerte.

Radamanthys: no te dejare pasar, ya lo he dicho, ¡greatest caution!

Perséfone: (detiene el golpe con una mano), como crees que podrías tocar a una diosa

Radamanthys: ¿Qué?

Perséfone: si, como lo oyes, soy una diosa, y mi misión es despertar al oráculo de la destrucción

Radamanthys: imposible, una persona como tu no puede ser una diosa, ¡greatest caution!

Perséfone: cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo, tu nivel es muy inferior

Radamanthys: entonces no me queda otra opción

Perséfone: ¿Qué estas diciendo?

Radamanthys toma por la espalda a Perséfone y hace estallar su cosmos, pero no logra nada, por lo que ella continua hasta llegar al Olimpo, empieza a eliminar a los guerreros olímpicos, Hermes, Venus, Marte, Dionisio, hasta que el único en quedar con vida es Hefestos

Hefestos: como es posible

Perséfone: quítate de mi camino

Hefestos: no

Perséfone: como quieras, tendré que matarte entonces

Hefestos: lo veremos ¡stomp hammer!

Perséfone: (detiene el martillo) por favor, si vas a morir, mínimo hazlo con algo de dignidad

Hefestos: pues entonces te mostrare todo mi poder

Hefestos saca sus poderosos martillos (con los que forja los rayos de Zeus) y empieza a luchar, pero no puede con el poder de Perséfone, a quien logra golpear con uno de sus martillos

Perséfone: que te has creído, debo admitir que eres poderoso, has logrado tocarme, casi nadie lo había logrado, pero de nada te servirá ¡Darkness aurora!

Una manta de oscuridad cae del cielo la cual hace desaparecer a Hefestos, por lo que Perséfone continúa hasta llegar al templo marino, donde elimina a Bian, Krishna, Käza, Isaac y Io

Shion: tengo un mal presentimiento

Shaka: que quieres decir

Shion: no lo se, pero algo oscuro se avecina, puede ser que nadie salga con vida

Shaka: quizás tengas razón, esta batalla será muy dura

Mu: solo espero que estemos preparados para lo que viene

Shaka: por lo menos, asegurar la salvación del mundo

Mientras que en el pilar del atlántico sur

Perséfone: vaya, así que tú eres Sorrento de Sirena

Sorrento: así es, ¿por que te empeñas en continuar?

Perséfone: por que mi amo cubrirá este mundo con tinieblas, y nadie de ustedes podrá detenernos

Sorrento: demente, ¡ Dead End Symphony!

Perséfone: tu música no tiene efecto en mí, ríndete (creando una esfera de oscuridad con las manos) ¡dark shadow!

Sorrento: (el ataque lo tira al suelo a unos metros de distancia), en realidad es una diosa, pero tengo que hacer algo ¡Dead End Climax!

El ataque de Sorrento le da a Perséfone la cual se inca por el impacto

Perséfone: maldito, como te atreves ¡Darkness aurora!

Sorrento desaparece por el ataque de Perséfone la cual continúa hacia el pilar del atlántico norte

Kanon: imposible como has podido derrotar a Sorrento

Perséfone: no pierdo mi tiempo con basura como ustedes

Kanon: nos llamas basura y ya tienes bastantes heridas, no me hagas reír

Perséfone: morirás con tu estúpida sonrisa

Kanon: veremos quien muere ¡Golden Triangle!

El golpe le da de lleno a Perséfone quien retrocede un poco

Perséfone: el no es como los demás, varios no han sido como los demás, ese tal Radamanthys, Hefestos, el chico llamado Sorrento, y ahora este tipo, que los hace pelear tanto

Kanon: que tanto piensas, no te dejare huir

Perséfone: deja de alardear, tu ataque apenas me movió unos palmos

Kanon: si quieres ver todo mi poder te lo concederé ¡galaxian explotion!

El golpe saca volando a Perséfone ya que no se esperaba un ataque tan poderoso

Perséfone: imposible, has logrado mandarme volando, pero eso no te asegura nada, morirás como los demás

Kanon: en realidad crees que están muertos, te equivocas, yo los conozco, se que mientras les quede cosmos seguirán luchando, se levantaran y te perseguirán

Perséfone: hemos iniciado una buena conversación y ni siquiera he visto tu rostro

Kanon: digamos que seré tu inquisidor anónimo

Perséfone: no blasfemes ¡dark shadow!

El golpe le da de lleno a Kanon el cual sele volando varios metros y le vota el casco

Kanon: maldita, ya veras

Perséfone: perecerás en este lugar "que demonios pasa por que siento algo de miedo al ver su rostro, y si… no, no es posible, el no puede ser el amo, ¿o si?"

Nota: ending

Nota: lo siento se me ha estado olvidando esta nota


	5. El renacer del dios de la oscuridad

**Capitulo 5 El renacer del dios de la oscuridad**

Nota: opening

Perséfone: "que demonios pasa por que siento algo de miedo al ver su rostro, y si… no, no es posible, el no puede ser el amo, ¿o si?"

Kanon: que tanto piensas

Perséfone: "solo hay una forma de comprobar si es el amo o no tendré que despertarlo, pero si no es el, el amo despertara en donde quiera que este y eso puede ser peligroso" pero no me queda de otra

Kanon: no te queda de otra para que

Perséfone: "lo siento amo, tendré que despertarlo antes de encontrarnos, a no ser que sea el" ¡Awaken the king of darkness evil chaos!

Un enorme nube negra se alzo de Perséfone, subió y se disperso en el cielo

Kanon: eso es todo, vaya, que patético

Perséfone: "no es posible, el no es el amo", eso quiere decir que el amo esta en algún lado solo, rodeado de caballeros, tengo que darme prisa

Kanon: pues no te dejare pasar

Perséfone: cállate, al no ser el amo, de matare

Kanon: que optimista

Perséfone: cállate toma esto ¡Darkness aurora!

Kanon: ¡galaxian explotion!

El choque de los poderes hace una esfera de energía que se queda colgando entre los dos, pero obviamente el poder se va hacia Kanon, después de todo Perséfone es una diosa

Perséfone: no murió, se quedo inconsciente, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar con el

Perséfone continúa hasta llegar con los dioses guerreros de Asgard, de los cuales mata o derrota fácilmente a Thor, Hagen, Mime y a Fenrir, pero cuando llega con Alberich inicia otra dura batalla, pero en otro lugar

Shion: ¡imposible!

Shaka: ese enorme cosmos

Mu: ¿de donde viene?

Shaka: no lo se

Athena: que pasa

Shaka: puedo sentir el cosmos del oráculo de la destrucción, y no esta muy lejos

Athena: pero como es posible

Hilda: supongo que debió haber despertado ya

Poseidon: si eso ha sucedido, creo que estamos condenados

Mientras que en el Walhalla

Alberich: abandona ya, no podrás pasar

Perséfone: es increíble su arrogancia, muchos ya me han dicho lo mismo, que te hace pensar que no sufrirás el mismo destino

Alberich: eres muy graciosa, pero temo que no podrás ganar ¡nature unity!

Perséfone: (sale volando golpeada por arboles y demás), que es esto, malditos ¡dark shadow!

El ataque de Perséfone golpea los arboles los cuales empiezan a atacar mas enojados

Perséfone: que clase de ataque es este, "maldito, me las pagara, ¡pero claro!, tengo que dejar de moverme"

Perséfone deja de moverse por lo que los arboles empiezan a tranquilizarse

Alberich: vaya eres muy lista, pero eso no te salvara ¡Amethyst Shield!

Perséfone: (la amatista empieza a cubrirla) pero que

Alberich: en realidad siento pena por ti, pero ni modo

Perséfone es cubierta por la amatista, pero sale rompiéndola, por lo que los fragmentos salen volando y se le encajan a Alberich

Alberich: ¡que demonios!, ¿como pudiste?

Perséfone: no subestimes a una diosa, estúpido

Perséfone continúa y deja a Alberich desangrándose, a la vez que llega con Cid

Cid: no puedo creer que hayas derrotado a Alberich

Perséfone: pues créelo, y tu serás el siguiente

Cid: yo no diría lo mismo ¡viking tiger claw!

Perséfone: tonto eso lo puedo esquivar facilmen…

Bud: ¡shadow viking tiger claw!

El ataque de Bud toma por sorpresa a Perséfone la cual recibe ambos ataques

Perséfone: malditos, asi que un ataque doble, puedo eliminarlos a los dos

Bud: yo no estaría tan seguro ¡shadow viking tiger claw!

Perséfone: (esquivandolo) lento

Cid: (atacándola por la esplada) ¡viking tiger claw!

Perséfone: (recibiendo el ataque), como, ¡dark shadow!

Cid: (recibe el impacto y sale volando unos metros), es muy poderosa

Bud: (vuelve a tomar por la espalda a Perséfone), ¡shadow viking tiger claw!

Perséfone: (recibe el ataque que la avienta contra la pared pero toma impulso con la misma), tonto, me has hecho enfadar ¡death touch!

Con ese ataque la mano de Perséfone se ilumina de morado y cuando toca a Bud este cae muerto

Perséfone: ese tonto, se lo busco

Cid: (enojado, se para y levanta las manos), como pudiste, es mi hermano ¡blue impulse!

Perséfone: ¡darkness aurora!

Cid es cubierto por la explosión que causa el choque de los ataques por lo que Perséfone aprovecha para continuar

Perséfone: esos malditos

Sigfried: esos malditos que

Perséfone: vaya, el último de los dioses guerreros de Asgard, solo faltas to y los santos de Athena, no te sientes solo

Sigfried: no, ya que los vengare, te eliminare, y después de hoy no serás mas que un simple recuerdo

Perséfone: ni lo sueñes ¡dark shadow!

Sigfried recibe el ataque pero se vuelve a levantar

Sigfried: veras no soy como los demás, soy casi inmortal, todos los ataques me hacen menor daño que a los demás

Perséfone: "maldito, no puedo usar el toque de la muerte por una rato ya que lo acabo de usar, y si mis ataques no le hacen nada, entonces será particularmente difícil"

Sigfried: supongo que es mi turno ¡Dragon Bravest Blizzard!

El ataque de Sigfried agrieta la hasta ahora intacta pechera de Perséfone

Perséfone: maldito, has logrado hacerle daño a mi armadura pero eso no te salvara "debo pensar según la mitología este hombre tenia un punto débil, pero donde era"

Sigfried: voy de nuevo ¡Dragon Bravest Blizzard!

Perséfone: (se percata del punto débil de Sigfried y lanza un golpe) lo he visto, di adiós amigo

Sigfried: (el ataque le atraviesa el corazón), im… imposible

Perséfone: te dije que no me quitaras el tiempo (continua su camino)

Mientras que en el cuarto del patriarca

Shaka: si tienes razón, ese cosmos, debe de ser el oráculo de la destrucción

Shion: además Perséfone ha entrado a las doce casas, en este mismo momento debe haber llagado a Aries

Mu: estoy seguro que Avalon puede Hacerle frente

Athena: por otro lado… ¿no pueden saber quien es el que se volvió el oráculo de la destrucción?

Shaka: por la cercanía del cosmos podemos deducir que esta en el santuario, asi que es un caballero

Mu: pero esta ocultando su cosmos, asi que no podemos decir a ciencia cierta quien es

Athena: maldito

Y en la casa de Aries

Avalon: vaya, asi que has llegado, debo de admitir que será difícil derrotarte

Perséfone: será imposible, soy una diosa

Avalon: una diosa menor, no lo olvides, además ya ha habido casos de dioses menores derrotados por caballeros, los dioses menores, y los caballeros son casi lo mismo solo que ustedes no envejecen y técnicamente tienen mas poder, pero dioses como tu están vacios, asi que un caballero que tenga la determinación puede derrotarte, no estaría tan confiado si fuera tu

Perséfone: un humano jamás me ganara

Avalon: por que no lo probamos

Perséfone: engreído, ¡dark shadow!

Avalon: ¡cristal wall!

El muro de cristal de Avalon le devuelve el ataque a Perséfone la cual sale volando por su propio ataque

Perséfone: imposible, como es que puedes estar a m i altura

Avalon: creo que eso ya te lo he explicado, ahora prepárate para mi ¡starlight extincion!

El ataque de Avalon le da de lleno a Perséfone cuya armadura pierde una hombrera

Perséfone: no es posible, no podrás ganarme ¡darkness aurora!

Avalon: cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo ¡cristal…! "que demonios pasa, no puedo moverme, es como si el cosmos de un dios mayor me detuviese"

Avalon recibe todo el ataque por lo que se estampa con la pared

Perséfone: vez, no eres mas que un fanfarrón

Avalon: "vaya parece que ya puedo moverme otra vez, pero que seria eso, lo mejor es que acabe con ella antes de que pase otra vez", toma esto ¡satardust revolution!

El ataque de Avalon destruye la armadura de Perséfone quien entra en furia

Perséfone: maldito, prepárate ¡dark eternal!

Avalon cae inconsciente por el ataque por lo que Perséfone continua, pero la llegar a la cas de Tauro se da cuenta que este esta muerto, como si lo hubieran atacado por la espalda desde una gran distancia, cuando llega a géminis encuentra la armadura dorada de géminis armada pero no encuentra ningún caballero, ni rastros de batalla, cuando llega a cáncer encuentra a mascara mortal muerto con rastros de haber si do masacrado, hay ligeros rastros de batalla, pero mas parece que mascara mortal no haya podido ni defenderse, al llegar a Leo encuentra a Aioria frente a alguien, un figura de cabello negro, con un cosmos aterrador, el oráculo de la destrucción Saga de géminis.


	6. cuando el cosmos incendia tu interior

**Capitulo 6 cuando el cosmos incendia tu interior **

Nota: opening

Perséfone: amo, es usted amo, estaba preocupada por usted

Saga: no seas estúpida Perséfone, no hay motivos para que te preocupes, estos inútiles no podrían ni herirme, soy un dios mayor

Aioria: imposible, Saga… Saga es el oráculo de la destrucción

Saga: que deductivo amigo, que te lo pudo insinuar

Aioria: no… no importa debo eliminarte

Mientras que en la casa de escorpio

Camus: Milo, Aioria acaba de comunicarse mentalmente con migo, me ha dicho que Saga es el oráculo de la destrucción

Shura: es una noticia devastadora

Milo: por que están en mi casa, no deberían estar en sus casas

Camus: ahora regresamos, solo queríamos advertirte

Shura: no se preocupen, tengo la solución, lo atacaremos con un ejercito de bandas elásticas, por lo que tendrá que rendirse y todo volverá a ser paz

Milo y Camus: (con una gotita en la cabeza), creo que el miedo te afecto

Y en la casa de leo

Saga: y bien Aioria, intentaras detenerme, o prefieres morir

Aioria: me insultas, por supuesto que te detendré

Saga: Perséfone, (mueve la mano y crea un trono, y una copa de vino) ocúpate de el, yo te veré, demuestra tu lealtad

Perséfone: cla… claro amo, prepárate Aioria

Aioria: no creo que sepas con quien te estas metiendo, abandona, y no sufrirás daño

Saga: ja, ja, ja, ja, como dices Aioria, no creas que por que es una mujer es débil, al contrario, a logrado llegar hasta aquí, yo que tu no me confiaría

Aioria: cállate, un cobarde que se oculta tras una chica no merece llamarse dios, ni siquiera caballero, ¡Lightening Plasma!

Perséfone: (interponiéndose para recibir el ataque), detente, el amo no debe ser tocado por un simple humano.

Saga: vaya, Aioria, todavía que tengo piedad y te dejo luchar contra Perséfone en vez de conmigo y asi me lo agradeces, tacándome, pues esta vez te arrepentirás ¡Galaxian Explotion!

El ataque de Saga elimina a Aioria, ya que su poder se ha hecho mucho mayor

Saga: tonto, le doy una oportunidad y la desperdicia, será mejor que nos apresuremos, quiero llegar con Zeus, Hades y Poseidon cuanto antes

Perséfone: Athena no le importa

Saga: por que debería preocuparme por algo tan insignificante

Saga y Perséfone llegan a la casa de virgo donde se encuentran a Hasuky la guerrera de virgo

Hasuky: que es lo que quieren al irrumpir en esta sagrada casa de virgo

Saga: vaya, no creo que seas rival para mi, Perséfone, pelea con ella yo me voy

Hasuky: crees que te dejare ir

Saga: (paralizándola con su cosmos), yo creo que si

Saga sale de la casa de virgo y la parálisis de Hasuky desaparece por lo que detiene a Perséfone

Perséfone: que niña, acaso crees que puedes detenerme

Hasuky: debo de admitir que tu amo me ha dado un poco de miedo, pero tu eres distinto, tu cosmos esta marchito

Perséfone: insolente, como te atreves

Hasuky: no eres la primera persona que me dice eso

Perséfone: pero seré la ultima

Hasuky: en otra vida ¡Tenma Kofuku!

Perséfone: (sale volando por el golpe pero cuando se levanta su armadura se compone por completo y es curada al máximo), pero como

Saga: (solo se escucha su voz como si se comunicara) he decidido curarte para hacerlo mas entretenido

Perséfone: gracias amo, le juro que no lo defraudare, ahora si mocosa prepárate para decir adiós ¡dark shadow!

Hasuky: ¡Khan!

Todo el impacto del golpe de Perséfone es desaparecido por la barrera de Hasuky

Perséfone: imposible, como ha sido que hayas logrado detener mi golpe sin recibir ni un rasguño

Hasuky: como ya te dije, no abandonaras esta casa de virgo con vida

Perséfone: insensata ¡darkness aurora!

Hasuky: ¡Khan!

Perséfone: maldita, pero esta vez si me has hecho enfadar ¡máximum darkness destruction!

Hasuky: ¡Khan!, "demonios, el ataque es muy poderoso, a este paso me derrotara, ni modo, no tengo otra opción" (abre los ojos y se libera una onda de poder que saca volando a Perséfone y le agrieta la armadura)

Shun: Hasuky- chan, ¿te encuentras bien?

Hasuky: Shun, te dije que no intervinieras

Shun: pero… esa chica es muy poderosa

Hasuky: no importa, déjamela a mí

Shun: pero…

Hasuky: sin peros

Perséfone: cállense ¡dark shadow!

Shun: ¡rolling defense!

Hasuky: (dejando inconsciente a Shun con un golpecito en la nuca), lo siento Shun

Perséfone: pero que haces, el pudo haberte ayudado a morir con orgullo, ja, ja, ja, ja

Hasuky: es un chico bondadoso, pero no puedo dejar que se arriesgue a la ligera, además puedo vencerte sola ¡Riku dō rinne!

Perséfone: maldita niña, como es que tiene tanto poder

Hasuky: y bien dime en que mundo has caído, soy Hasuky, una vampira, aprendiz de Shaka el dios del inframundo Hades, además, tengo el poder del hielo infernal

Perséfone: imposible, el hielo infernal, como es posible que tengas el poder del hielo infernal

Hasuky: no lo se ni me importa pero es algo que tengo desde que naci, (cierra los ojos y le salen alas de demonio hechas de hielo, después los vuelve a abrir)

Perséfone: vaya, es cierto, el hielo infernal, pero eso no te salvara enana, ¡máximum darkness destruction!

Hasuky: (salta el ataque y de una de sus alas saca una lanza), muere

Perséfone: (deteniendo la lanza) ahora traicionas a Athena, ella prohíbe el uso de armas

Hasuky: (hace un giro rápido con la lanza y la alcanza a dar un corte a Perséfone) es algo que Athena ya sabe, ella me lo permitió

Perséfone: pues no me importan tus juguetes ¡máximum darkness destruction!

Hasuky: (sus ojos brillan de color azul y su cosmos igual se empieza a ver hielo en su mirada, y su cosmos se eleva y se eleva, se puede empezar a sentir frio), ¡greatest blizzard!

El ataque de Hasuky crea una poderosa ventisca de hielo que destruye por completo la armadura de Perséfone quien pierde la vida, pero por el golpe de esta Hasuky pierde el casco y empieza a sangrar a chorros, cuando alguien entra en la casa de virgo

Hasuky: quien esta ahí

Avalon: soy yo, te encuentras bien

Hasuky: si, gracias por tu preocupación

Avalon: pues estas sangrando demasiado

Hasuky: cuando uno alcanza cierto grado de divinidad sangra ríos de sangre

Avalon: (pone su mano sobre el pecho de Hasuky, (trae su armadura no sean mal pensados), y la cura , esta deja de sangrar), creo que esta mejor

Hasuky: (poniéndose roja), gra… Gracias

Avalon: de nada

Hasuky: creo que deberíamos seguir hacia libra

Avalon: si, Sigfried, Radamanthys y Kanon vienen hacia acá, puedo sentir sus cosmos, ¿nos llevamos a Shun?

Hasuky: no, creo que por su seguridad, los caballeros de bronce no deberían ir

Avalon: creo que tienes razón

Mientras que en la casa de libra

Shiryu: maestro, Saga viene hacia acá

Dohko: si lo se Shiryu, ¿moriremos juntos?

Shiryu: por supuesto

Dohko: (noquea a Shiryu con un golpe en la nuca y lo esconde detrás de unas columnas), no, creo que no deberías morir Shiryu

Nota: ending


	7. no pierdas tu existencia

**Capitulo 7 No pierdas tu existencia**

Nota: opening

Dohko: veo que has llegado a mi casa

Saga: si, todos los caballeros deben ser eliminados

Dohko: estas demente, por que quieres cubrir este mundo con tinieblas

Saga: lo que are será crea un fusetzu permanente en todo el mundo (nota: un fusetzu es un círculo mágico cuyo interior queda desligado del flujo del tiempo y espacio ya que forma parte del mundo carmesí, solo pueden moverse dentro de el los seres que tengan poderes especiales), asi todo lo que hay en este mundo seria mío, un silencioso mundo solo para mi, pero para ello necesito mucho poder de existencia, es por eso que estoy tomando el de ustedes, con la existencia de todos los que mato Perséfone, mas todos los que mate yo podre crear ese hermoso fusetzu

Dohko: im… imposible, un fusetzu tan grande, no te lo podemos permitir ¡rozan Sho ryu ha!

Saga: (detiene el golpe de Dohko con una mano, y cierra los ojos), a pesar de ser el oráculo de la destrucción, la conciencia de Saga sigue molestándome de vez en cuando, parece sentir algo de respeto hacia ustedes, es por eso que tomare tu poder de existencia rápidamente para no causarte ningún dolor, no te preocupes, te dejare algo para que sobrevivas y mueras en unos días

Saga toma a Dohko por el brazo, lo levanta y Dohko empieza a incendiarse de fuego blanco, pero no lo lastima, después esas llamas que cobren a Dohko empiezan a entrar en Saga el cual lo suelta cuando solo quedan unas pocas llamas

Saga: (hablándole al inconsciente Dohko) he tomado tu existencia, ya no hay nada que tenga que hacer aquí, me voy

Saga avienta a Dohko y continúa hacia escorpio, mientras que Avalon y Hasuky llegan a libra

Avalon: Roshi (anciano maestro), se encuentra bien

Hasuky: tal parece que han succionado su existencia

Avalon: creo que puedo curarlo, puedo regenerar existencias si aun no se han extinguido, pero me tomara tiempo, su existencia esta muy baja

Hasuky: mira ahí esta Shiryu, será mejor no despertarlo o querrá ir con nosotros

Avalon: hablando de caballeros de bronce, no vi al fénix en la casa de leo

Hasuky: el fénix se fue ayer, ni siquiera estuvo en el coliseo el día que ganamos las armaduras

Avalon: típico del fénix según se

Mientras Avalon curaba al viejo maestro Saga llegaba a la casa de escorpio

Saga: Milo, veo que tampoco tú me dejaras pasar

Milo: estarás de broma, soy un caballero dorado, no te dejaría pasar ni aunque me mataras

Saga: eso es casi lo que te voy a hacer, tomare tu existencia como lo hice con Dohko

Milo: ya se tu plan, todos lo escuchamos, el viejo maestro comunico su cosmos con el nuestro, en realidad eres perverso

Saga: me alagas querido Milo, pero eso no te salvara, tomare las existencias de todos y no hay nada que puedan hacer

Milo: ni siquiera traes una armadura, lograre rebasar la delgada línea que separa a los caballeros de los dioses

Saga: si, es una delgada line, pero alguien tiene que ponerla, prepárate a darme tu existencia ¡galaxian explotion!

Milo: (logra con mucho esfuerzo evitar el ataque), maldito ¡scarlet needle!

Saga: (recibe 14 agujas de un golpe), ja, ja, ja, ja, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer

Milo: imposible, recibió todas las agujas y se desangra, debería estar al borde de la locura y la muerte

Saga: (se mueve rápidamente y toma a Milo por la nuca), tonto

Milo arde en llamas blancas las cuales entran en Saga el cual lo suelta poco antes de que se extinga

Saga: deberías ser agradecido, les he tenido mucha piedad, ahora a sagitario

Mientras que Avalon, Hasuky y Dohko corrían la escalinata hacia escorpio

Dohko: no tengo palabras para agradecerte chico

Avalon: no importa viejo maestro, es algo que tenia que hacer

Hasuky: miren, es la casa de escorpio, entremos

Dohko: Mi… Milo, demonios, también absorbió su poder de existencia

Avalon: si su existencia se agota antes de que muera, nadie lo recordara, como si nunca hubiese existido, pero no tiene grandes daños, asi que no morirá pronto, debo regenerar su existencia

Dohko: claro, nosotros te esperamos

Saga: por fin, la casa de sagitario

Aioros: Saga, que demonios, como puedes permitir, que esa cosa maneje tu cuerpo, vamos Saga, despierta

Saga: ja, ja, ja, ja, mi conciencia bondadosa un puede oírte, esta en estos momentos dormida para siempre

Aioros: claro, Athena, ella podrá regresarte a la normalidad

Saga: no me hagas reír, esa chiquilla no podría ni hacerme cosquillas

Aioros: ya veremos, "que debo hacer, si lucho obviamente me ganara, si no lo hago me matara, luchare, quizá haga un milagro", toma esto, ¡atomic thunderbolt!

Saga: (detiene el trueno con la mano y lo avienta al suelo) por favor, mínimo esfuérzate

Aioros: maldito

Seiya: (sorprende a Saga por la espalda) ¡Pegasus Ryūsei Ken!

Saga: (da un paso al frente por el impacto) entrometido ¡galaxian explotion!

Aioros: (se interpone entre Saga y Seiya y recibe el impacto) no Seiya, vete

Seiya: Aioros, por que me pides eso, que acaso no soy un santo de Athena como tu

Aioros: si, lo se, siempre he confiado en ti, pero es mejor que para esta batalla no te entrometas (junta poder y saca a Seiya volando fuera de la casa de sagitario hacia abajo), ahora Saga, prepárate ¡infinite break!

Las miles de flechas de aioros son esquivadas por Saga excepto una que le da en un brazo

Saga: tonto, no conseguirás nada

Saga toma a aioros de la cara y este se incendia después saga absorbe la existencia de aioros, pero deja un poco

Saga: tonto: mira que oponerte a mi, iluso

Saga empieza a ir hacia capricornio cuando Dohko y los demás van hacia sagitario

Dohko: miren Seiya esta inconsciente en las escaleras

Hasuky: déjelo ahí, es mejor para los caballeros de bronce no verse involucrados

Avalon: miren, la casa de sagitario

Milo: hay que darnos prisa, casi no siento el cosmos de aioros

Dohko: al fin llegamos, miren ahí esta aioros

Milo: no, también han absorbido su existencia

Avalon: lo… lo ayudare

Hasuky: Avalon, te sientes bien

Avalon: si, solo estoy algo cansado, regenerar existencias me cansa mucho

Hasuky: creo que puedo utilizar un hechizo refrescante en ti, no es muy poderoso pero te descansara un poco ¡refresh ring!

Avalon: gracias

Avalon empieza a regenerar la existencia de Aioros mientras que Saga llega a capricornio

Saga: Shura, vaya no creí que inclusive tu te pondrías en mi contra

Shura: lo que planeas es demente, un fusetzu de esas proporciones sacaría completamente al mundo del flujo del tiempo

Saga: asi es, y una vez que ustedes estén muertos, no habrá nadie capaz de moverse en el fusetzu, y el mundo será solo mío

Shura: eso no lo puedo permitir ¡excalibur!

Saga: (detiene la mano de Shura y lo toma por el cuello), en honor a nuestra amistad te matare después de tomar tu existencia para que todos te recuerden

Shura: (empieza a arder en llamas), Sa… Saga, vamos despierta, tienes que hacerle frente ¡excalibur!

Saga: (el ataque le da en la cabeza por lo que suelta a Shura y su cabello se vuelve Azul), Shu… Shura, busca al anciano Becket, te dará una espada, es la única forma de detenerme (su cabello se hace negro), jamás te dejare ir con el anciano (vuelve a tomar a Shura por el cuello) dia dios Shura

Saga absorbe la existencia de Shura y cuando le queda poca le revienta la cabeza con su puño

Saga: deberías darme las gracias, todo el mundo te recordara como el estúpido que intento derrotarme

Saga continúa hacia acuario cuando los demás llegan a capricornio

Aioros: Shu… Shura, no, amigo, ¡NOOOOOOO!

Dohko: vamos Aioros, Shaka podrá resucitarlo

Milo: debemos continuar antes de que algo peor pase

Hasuky: vamos, es mejor darse prisa

Saga llega a acuario donde encuentra a Camus y a Hyoga

Camus: Hyoga

Hyoga: si maestro

Camus: Seiya esta en la escalinata hacia sagitario, quizá este en problemas te ordeno que vayas a ayudarle

Hyoga: pero maestro

Camus: ustedes pueden ser muy importantes para esta ocasión, ve, rápido

Hyoga: (sale corriendo y Saga no lo detiene, como si ni siquiera estuviese ahí) si, maestro

Saga: (ya que Hyoga se fue), muy listo, poner a Seiya como excusa para que no se entrometa

Camus: tienes razón, no quiero que Hyoga se vea involucrado, pero jamás lo engañaría, mejor lo noquearía que mentirle, si lo mande por Seiya es por que ellos nos ayudaran

Saga: en que podrían ayudarlos esos caballeros de bronce

Camus: desconozco tus motivos para atravesar el santuario, pero se que te iras, a tu templo protegido por tus caballeros, a donde te seguiremos

Saga: ¿y donde entran ellos? genio

Camus: ellos buscaran al anciano Becket y encontraran la espada que te derrotara

Saga: como sabes eso

Camus: Shura nos lo comunico con su cosmos

Saga: no importa si saben de la espada, ni siquiera si esos caballeros de bronce consiguen encontrar la espada, jamás podrán derrotarme

Camus: engreído ¡diamond dust!

Saga: (detiene el golpe) por favor Camus, con quien crees que tratas, usar tu ataque mas débil es casi un insulto

Camus: creo que tienes razón ¡aurora execution!

Saga: (retrocede bastante por el golpe), vaya, eso es mas admirable, ¡galaxian explotion!

Camus: (recibe el ataque y sale volando muy herido), mal… maldito, ¡mi ataque mas poderoso!

Saga: que ¿un ataque mas poderoso que la ejecución de aurora?

Camus: (extiende sus brazos junta poder y da un golpe en el piso) ¡freezing death!

Saga: (miles de puntas de hielo salen del suelo y lo atraviesan), imbécil, (se levanta y no tiene ni un rasguño)

Camus: im… imposible, las puntas lo atravesaron, como no tiene ni un rasguño

Saga: (toma de la frente al sorprendido Camus) tonto, tu poder de existencia será mio

Saga absorbe el poder de existencia de Camus, cuando le queda poco lo avienta contra una columna, después va hacia la casa de piscis donde pelea contra afrodita y absorbe su existencia mientras los demás van y ayudan a Camus, Saga va hacia el cuarto del patriarca mientras los otro van a piscis

Dohko: miren es afrodita

Camus: esta por desaparecer

Hasuky: rápido Avalon

Avalon: (se agacha hacia afrodita), si… no, no puedo, estoy muy cansado, mi poder ya no alcanza (se desmaya)

Aioros: si desaparece nadie lo recordara

Milo: (toma la cabeza de afrodita y le rompe el cuello) es mejor que muera, asi Shaka podrá revivirlo

Dohko: si, si hubiera desaparecido no habría ninguna forma de salvarlo

Hasuky: (cargando a Avalon) mejor vayámonos, el patriarca puede necesitarnos

Aioros: tienes razón, vámonos

Nota: ending


	8. la batalla del santuario llega a su fin

**Capitulo 8 La batalla en el santuario llega a su fin **

Nota: opening

Nota: lo del fusetzu y el poder de existencia y un personaje que saldrá después son propiedad del autor de shakugan no shana y se usan sin fines de lucro

Nota: para los que no conozcan Tsukuyomi moon phase, el personaje que tome de esta serie es Hasuky, a quien le hice unos cambios en los poderes, ya que originalmente solo es vampira, lo del hielo infernal es el contrario de la llama celestial de shakugan no shana

Nota: Avalon es un personaje creado por mí

Saga llego al cuarto del patriarca donde se encontró con Shion de Aries con su armadura puesta (se había quedado con el sapuris)

Saga: vaya, has conservado esa basura Shion

Shion: no es una basura, y no te dejare avanzar

Mientras que en la escalinata hacia sagitario

Hyoga: Seiya, Seiya, estas bien

Shiryu: solo esta inconsciente

Hyoga: Shiryu, que haces aquí, Shun, tu también

Shun: Hasuky me noqueo y cuando desperté fui subiendo, me encontré a Shiryu inconsciente, lo desperté y vinimos hacia acá y tu

Hyoga: mi maestro me ordeno venir por Seiya

Seiya: (despertando) Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu, que hacen aquí

Shiryu: esperando a que despertaras

Seiya: (intenta pararse y se cae), no, creo que yo no voy, me siento innecesario

Hyoga: ese no es el Seiya que yo conozco

Shun: el Seiya que conocemos no se rendiría

Shiryu: levántate Pegaso

Seiya: (levantándose poco a poco) creo que tienen razón, vamos, tenemos que proteger a Athena

Mientras que en el cuarto del patriarca

Shion: mi poder por ser el patriarca es el de un dios

Saga: un dios menor, pero un dios, yo soy un dios mayor, no creas que puedes intimidarme

Shion: no, se que no puedo, pero puedo luchar contra ti ¡starlight extincion!

Saga: (sale volando por el ataque pero se para al instante) vaya, me complace saber que eres mas poderoso que tus patéticos caballeros, serás una gran cantidad de existencia para mi objetivo

Shion: a que le temes

Saga: que a que te refieres, no le temo a nada

Shion: sabes que si absorbes la existencia de alguien hasta hacerlo desaparecer corre riesgo el equilibrio del mundo, a que le temes

Saga: no le temo, pero si altero el equilibrio del mundo me quedaría sin el lugar que quiero además tengo piedad por esos inútiles

Shion: debí suponer que solo seria tu ambición lo que te retenía, pero guardaba un poco de esperanza de que no te hubieras vuelto malvado completamente

Saga: te recomiendo abandonar esa esperanza, soy malvado (corre rápido hacia Shion y lo toma del cuello, este se incendia, apenas había pasado una pequeña llama cuando Shion Hace su ¡starlight extincion! Y se libera)

Shion: no te será tan fácil

Saga: ya veremos

Nota: si absorben menos de la mitad de la existencia de alguien esta se regenera poco a poco

Shion: lamentaras haber venido hasta aquí

Saga: cumpliré el objetivo que me ata a este lugar y me iré

Shion: a si y que objetivo es ese

Saga: obtener suficiente poder de existencia para crear mi fusetzu, ya me falta menos de lamitad

Shion: maldito ¡stardust revolution!

Saga: (el golpe lo saca volando muy lejos) ¡galaxian explotion!

Shion: (recibe el taque y cae al suelo), no, no puedo perder

Saga: (agarra a Shion por la nuca), tomare tu poder gracias

Saga empieza a tomar la existencia de Shion y cuando esta por llegar a la mitad un golpe por atrás lo interrumpe

Saga: quien es

Shaka: soy yo, Shaka de virgo, Hades

Saga: maldito, (suelta a un inconsciente Shion) ahora serás el siguiente

Shaka: una batalla entre dioses mayores podría tomar 1000 días

Saga: hagamos el intento, ¡another dimention!

Shaka: no me iré (desaparece ya aparece atrás de Saga, después saca la espada de hades) toma

Saga: (saca una espada que tiene dos alas en el mango una de ángel y la otra de demonio, con la cual detiene la espada de hades y se quedan en un forcejeo), esta, es la espada Ilaxición la espada de la luz y la oscuridad, la espada suprema que lo corta todo incluso el tiempo y el espacio

Shaka: vaya asi que tu eres el portador de esa mítica espada, según el mito esa sello el mundo de los demonios hace mas de 300 siglos

Saga: asi es, al principio mi plan era abrir la puerta del mundo de los demonios, pero lo único que lograría seria que destruyeran mi precioso mundo

Shaka: por que tanta obsesión con que el mundo sea tuyo

Saga: por que asi debió ser, el mundo debe ser mío (distrae a Shaka y lo noquea después lo toma por la car), si, por fin mi objetivo, con tu existencia será mas que suficiente

Shaka se incendia y empieza Saga a absorber las llamas cuando había absorbido poco mas de la mitad es golpeado por un ¡stardust revolution!

Saga: (soltando a Shaka) Shion lamentaras haber hecho esto, (voltea y ve a Shion inconsciente), que, imposible

Mu: deja a Shaka

Saga: vaya mu asi que también tu estas aquí, solo me falta un poco de energía asi que tomare la tuya mue… (Un tridente se le encaja por detrás), Poseidon, maldito, lamentaras haber hecho esto

Athena: yo también vengo

Hilda: y yo

Mu: (regenera la existencia de Shaka el cual despierta), no creo que puedas contra todos

Shaka: ríndete Saga

Saga: no, nunca, y menos cuando mi plan esta por culminar, me voy, pero me llevare a uno de ustedes, vengan a mi palacio si desean verle con vida

Saga hace un tornado y desaparece cuando los demás se dan cuanta de que se llevo a Athena

Poseidon: maldito con la existencia de Athena podrá terminar su fusetzu

Shaka: todo es culpa mía

Mu: no digas eso

Hasuky: hemos llegado

Shaka: Hasuky, chicos

Dohko: que sucedió

Mientras platicaban llegaron Sigfried, Kanon y Radamanthys, hicieron el recuento, había seis caballeros dorados vivos, un dios guerrero de Asgard, un general marino de Poseidon y un juez del infierno espectro de hades, además de los cuatro caballeros de bronce que quedaban los cuales también llegaron

Shaka: muy bien, hay que ir a donde reina el oráculo de la destrucción y derrotarle, solo asi podremos asegurar la salvación de Athena y del mundo

Poseidon: hay tres entradas al palacio, el abismo de los dioses, solo los dioses pueden pasar por ahí, es la entrada más peligrosa, el rio de las ilusiones, ese lugar conecta el palacio con el reino sagrado de Madek, y el pueblo de las sombras donde me imagino desplegara a sus caballero

Mu: los caballeros dorados, y los tres sobrevivientes mas irán al pueblo de las sombras, Shaka y yo iremos al abismo de los dioses

Seiya: y nosotros que, también queremos ayudar

Mu: cállate Seiya, no pensaba dejarlos fuera, ustedes tienen la misión mas importante, no importa si eliminamos a toda su tropa, o si logramos llegar a el, sin la espada del anciano Becket no lo lograremos derrotar, ustedes irán al reino sagrado de Madek por la espada y de ahí tendrán que cruzar el rio de las ilusiones

Shiryu: como llegaremos al reino de Madek

Dohko: hay una entrada a el en la cascada de los 5 picos en rozan

Shiryu: como es que nunca la encontré

Dohko: por que para que el portal se abra necesitan éter, una sustancia antigua que les daremos

Shion: (dándole una botella a Seiya) ten, echen el contenido en la cascada y el pasaje hacia Madek se les abrirá

Seiya: gracias gran patriarca, nos vamos

Shion: adelante y buena suerte

Seiya y los otros se van mientras los demás continúan hablando

Avalon: gran patriarca si no le molesta nosotros también partimos

Shion: claro, vayan con cuidado, que Athena los proteja

Avalon: gracias

Los 6 caballeros dorados sobrevivientes, Kanon, Sigfried y Radamanthys se van

Shaka: muy bien Mu creo que es hora de partir

Mu: Claro, (voltea a ver a los demás) ustedes cuiden el santuario en nuestra ausencia

Poseidon: claro Mu

Shion: iré con ustedes

Shaka: que

Shion: que iré con ustedes

Shaka: pero…

Mu: esta bien

Shaka: ¿si?

Mu: es mi maestro, se que sabe lo que hace

Shaka creo que tienes razón

Shion: pues vámonos

Mientras que en otro lugar

Saga: vaya en realidad creen que podrán contra mi

¿?: Esos tontos no saben lo que les espera maestro

¿?: No sabrán ni que los golpeo

Saga: Zero, Bass, mis mas leales súbditos, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Nota: ending

Nota: Zero y Bass son del videojuego Megaman, Zero tiene la apariencia del Megaman X, pero sin armadura (obviamente tiene otra), y Bass la del Megaman.exe, obviamente, también sin armadura, pero tendrá otra, Bass tiene sus marcas en la cara y el cabello negro (en el juego no se le ve el cabello por el casco), y Zero es rubio (en el juego si se ve)

Nota: recomendaría a los que no conocen a los personajes que meto en este fic que busquen una imagen en internet para que se den una idea (excepto Avalon, a quien ya describí)


	9. las trece estrellas de la perdicion

**Capitulo 9 Las trece estrellas de la perdición **

Nota: opening

Llegamos a las afueras del pueblo de las sombras, acordamos que lo mejor seria ir separados, asi que todos nos dispersamos por el pueblo, el cual era realmente grande

Camus: "por este camino debo llegar al palacio, no hay duda", (deteniéndose al instante) hum, "hay un cosmos cerca, quien será", muéstrate, quien quiera que seas

Cassiopea: vaya eres muy perspicaz, no cabe duda que eres un caballero dorado

Camus: quien eres tu

Cassiopea: (una chica alta de piel muy blanca, con el cabello blanco y lacio, los ojos azules, su armadura es ligera (no cubre mucho) y tiene un diamante en la diadema de la armadura, su armadura es blanca) perdón por no haberme presentado, soy Cassiopea la cuarta estrella

Camus: ¿la cuarta estrella?

Cassiopea: asi es, para llegar a palacio deben derrotar a las 13 estrellas de la destrucción, yo soy Cassiopea la cuarta estrella, pero no podrán entrar a palacio

Camus: que dices

Cassiopea: el palacio no tiene ninguna puerta ni ventana, es conocida como la torre de cristal, esta hecha de un cristal indestructible, asi permite gran visibilidad sin necesidad de ventanas, la única forma de entrar es obteniendo el diamante estrella de cada una de las estrellas de la destrucción

Camus: (voltea a ver un precioso diamante que trae la chica en diadema de la armadura), es ese supongo

Cassiopea: si, pero debes de ser muy iluso si crees que podrás tomarlo ¡star plasma!

Camus: (el ataque lo toma por sorpresa y le bota el casco), maldita, ¡diamond dust!

Cassiopea: (el ataque le congela la pierna izquierda y el brazo derecho mientras salta), ya veras, (toma impulso con la pared de un edifico) ¡star plasma!

Camus: (esquiva el ataque y le da un golpe en la espalada a la chica), deberías saber que un ataque no funciona con los caballeros por segunda ocasión (hace aire frio con una mano y la saca volando)

Cassiopea: (cae al suelo de pie), vaya esta batalla será interesante

Mientras que en otro lugar

Seiya: por fin llegamos, rozan, la cascada en los 5 picos

Shiryu: rápido Seiya hecha el éter en la cascada

Seiya: si, claro (abre la botella y hecha su contenido al agua), que demonios

Shun: no a pasado nada

Hyoga: demonios hemos fallado

Seiya: (se inca y da un golpe en el suelo), no, no es posible, como pudo suceder

Shiryu: espera, miren

Todos ven como la cascada empieza a brillar y aparece una puerta detrás de ella

Shiryu: hay que darnos prisa

Hyoga: claro

Los cuatro caballeros de bronce entran por la puerta y llegan a un lugar sombrío donde solo hay arboles hacia cualquier lugar que volteen, y a lo lejos hay una casa

Shiryu: creo que es hacia allá

Seiya: vamos

Los caballeros de bronce continúan hacia la casa mientras que en la entrada del abismo de los dioses

Shion: vaya si que es espeluznante

Shaka: es conocido por su peligrosidad y su tétrico aspecto

Mu: miren, ahí a lo lejos, es la torre de cristal

Shaka: hay que darnos prisa

Mu: (tiene un mal presentimiento), que demonios

Shaka: no es posible

Nuestros tres dioses ven como se crea un fusetzu a lo largo de todo el reino de la destrucción y vemos a varios en distintos puntos

Avalon: ya inicio el fusetzu, aunque solo abarca el reino de la destrucción

Seiya: miren, a lo lejos se ve un fusetzu

Shaka: ya ha comenzado

Mientras que en la torre de cristal

Saga: este fusetzu ira creciendo absorbiendo tu poder de existencia, no es genial Athena

Athena: eres un demente

Zero: insensata, como te atreves a llamar asi al amo

Bass: deberías pagar por tu arrogancia

Saga: niños, niños, no se preocupen, Athena no tiene modales, es normal, pero cuando el fusetzu haya absorbido toda su existencia y hay cubierto todo el mundo, y las estrellas de la destrucción hayan eliminado a los caballeros restantes, solo tendré que matar a Poseidon y los que se quedaron en el santuario para que ustedes y yo seamos los únicos que nos movamos en el fusetzu, ja, ja, ja, ja

Mientras en el pueblo de las sombras

Camus: no tengo mas tiempo, debo irme, acabare esto rápido ¡aurora execution!

Casiopea: ¡darkness star ray!

Los dos ataques quedan colgando mientras que en otra parte del pueblo de las sombras

Milo: el fusetzu, ya ha empezado, debo darme prisa

Selene: me temo que no te dejare dar un paso más

Milo: y quien eres tu

Selene: (una chica de cabello negro largo y alborotado, ojos lilas y piel muy blanca, su armadura es azul oscuro y ligera, tiene un diamante en ele pecho), soy Selene, la segunda estrella

Milo: pues tomare tu diamante estrella y me largare al palacio

Selene: ¿como sabes lo de los diamantes?

Milo: mi amigo Camus nos lo comunico con su cosmos

Selene: por eso odio a los chismosos caballeros, pero tu me ayudaras me llevaras con cada uno de ellos y me ayudaras a matarlos

Milo: nunca haría eso

Selene: pues haber si dices lo mismo después de esto (se abre la armadura y muestra sus pechos) ¡darkness atraction!

Milo: es muy linda, di lo que quieras primor

Selene: todos son iguales, no hay nadie que se pueda resistir, ahora llévame con tus amigos y mátalos

Milo: claro, (se agarra la cabeza) no… no debo, debo eliminarte para llegar al palacio

Selene: como es que se resiste

Milo: (hace un gran esfuerzo) además, yo ando con Shaina, no debo ceder a sus poderes (empieza a hacer crecer su cosmos y se pega en la cara), prepárate maldita

Selene: después de un segundo golpe no te resistirás (se destapa los pechos) ¡darkness…!

Milo: ¡restriction!

Selene: no puede ser, no puedo moverme

Milo: ni podrás, la restricción se va haciendo mas poderosa con forme pasa el tiempo ¡scarlet needle!

Selene: (recibe 6 agujas), ah. Maldito, me has lastimado, ja, ja, ja, ja

Milo: (recibe 6 agujas), que demonios, he recibido mi propio ataque

Selene: asi es, mi ataque no solo hace que te enamores de mi, también hace que todo el daño que me causes lo recibas tu también

Milo: entonces toma esto ¡scarlet needle!

Selene: (recibe 6 impactos mas), ahh, (el dolor es inmenso), como puedes aguantar tanto

Milo: (recibe los 6 impactos), es por que soy una caballero de Athena, no importa si mi cuerpo se hace mil pedazos, el cosmos es inmortal

Selene: inútil, acaso eres masoquista

Milo: ¡scarlet needle!

Selene: (recibe 2 impactos), por que luchas

Milo: (recibe las 2 agujas) por algo que ustedes no entenderían, lucho por Shaina, Camus, Athena, mis amigos, para que podamos seguir en este mundo, ¡scarlet needle!

Selene: (muere por el impacto final), ton… tonto, no puede haber luz sin oscuridad

Milo: (cae inconsciente) lo se, pero deben tener un equilibrio

Mientras

Camus: (se quita rápidamente y el ataque que colgaba destruye un edificio), toma esto ¡freezing death!

Cassiopea: (le da el ataque de las puntas y muere) pero que, como es posible

Camus: (toma el diamante de la diadema de Cassiopea), lo siento, pero tenia que hacerlo

Mientras que dentro de la torre de cristal

Bass: señor, dos de las estrellas de la perdición han sido derrotadas

Saga: no importa, mi plan esta en su auge, no habrá nadie capaz de detenerme

Zero: por supuesto amo

Mientras que en el santuario

Sorrento: señor Poseidon, señor Poseidon

Poseidon: So… Sorrento, creí que estabas muerto

Sorrento: no, estoy bien, pero algo terrible ha sucedido

Poseidon: dime, que pasa

Sorrento: la armadura dorada de géminis ha abandonado el santuario

Poseidon: no, es posible, ¿por que lo haría?

Nota: ending


	10. la espada de la destruccion

**Capitulo 10 La espada de la destrucción**

Nota: opening

Nota: en este episodio sale Xellos Metallium de la serie Slayers, también salen unos personajes creados por mí, estos son Frey y Apolo (nada que ver con el dios Apolo)

Avalon: "debo darme prisa y llegar a la torre de cristal"

¿?: "Se mueve muy rápido, a su vez, se ve que es muy poderoso, creo que se que hacer"

Avalon: "hay un cosmos muy poderoso cerca", pero que (un circulo mágico aparece debajo de el y es encadenado a una tabla que aparece)

¿?: Veo que no te esperabas ser atacado con magia

Avalon: ¿quien eres?

Frey: (un chico de cabello morado un tanto largo, con ojos negros, delgado, alto y piel ligeramente blanca su armadura es azul y su casco es ligero, con una cadena colgando del lado derecho, al final tiene una esfera de metal donde hay un diamante), mi nombre es Frey la primera estrella, y soy archimago

Avalon: creo que es la primera vez que me enfrento a un hechicero

Frey: te matare rápido para que no sufras (abra un libro de magia que siempre carga) ¡slow freezing!

Avalon: (empieza a congelarse lentamente), crees que eso podrá detenerme

Frey: si, tan solo espera y te cortare la cabeza cuando no puedas moverte por el hielo

Mientras que en el reino de Madek

Seiya: (tocando la puerta de la casa), creo que no hay nadie

Shiryu: quizá no pueda moverse por el fusetzu

Hyoga: (moviendo su pie como si fuera a patear la puerta) yo digo que entremos

Hyoga esta por patear la puerta cuando un anciano la abre y este detiene su patada

Becket: (un anciano de cabello largo y barbas largas, su cabello y barbas son blancas, además sus ojos siempre están cerrados) que modales son esos, patear mi puerta

Hyoga: lo siento, pero venimos por la espada que matara al oráculo de la destrucción

Becket: (entra en la casa), pasen

Los caballeros de bronce entran y Becket los sienta al rededor de la mesa

Becket: desean un te

Seiya: muchas gracias, pero solo venimos por la espada

Shiryu: debemos matar al oráculo de la destrucción

Becket: en primera, la espada no sirve para matar a nadie, y en segunda es la hora del te, asi que si me disculpan, no les daré nada si no hasta después del te

Seiya: que, que no sirve para matar al oráculo de la destrucción, eso no es posible

Becket: se nota que eres el mas estúpido en el santuario, (le da un golpe con la cuchara a Seiya), su objetivo no es matarlo

Seiya: pero el secuestro a Saori, además planea… (Recibe otro golpe con la cuchara)

Becket: verán, originalmente el no es el oráculo de la destrucción

Todos: ¿a no?

Becket: no, originalmente solo es el oráculo, ese nombre se lo puso cuando se volvió malvado, verán, el corazón del oráculo de la destrucción es un yin-yang

Seiya: que es un yin-yang (recibe un golpe más)

Shiryu: un yin-yang es la representación del equilibrio del bien y el mal, un lado es blanco con un punto negro, y el otro es negro con un punto blanco

Becket: asi es, su corazón es eso, pero, hace muchos años hubo una gran guerra, el Oráculo, Hades, Zeus y Poseidon lucharon contra su padre Cronos que quería dominar la tierra, la lucha final fue en el cuarto de cronos, había dejado a Hades a Zeus y a Poseidon inconscientes, cuando el oráculo le dio la estocada final, pero Cronos le encajo una espada en el corazón, una espada conocida como la espada de la destrucción, la cual le lleno de maldad el corazón, pero murió, los 3 hermanos se separaron, Hades estallo en ira y decidió buscar el mismo ideal que su padre, Zeus siguió reinando el cielo, y Poseidon fue corrompido un poco por el incidente, en su próxima reencarnación decidió abrir las puertas del infierno, pero Zeus lo detuvo sacrificando su propia vida, después Poseidon y Hades lucharon contra ustedes, Cronos al ver a sus hijos morir uno tras otro decidió regenerar la espada, convirtiéndola en la espada de la creación, espada que deben encajarle en el corazón al oráculo, solo asi podrá volver a la normalidad y detener esta locura

Shun: (con lagrimas en los ojos) lo aremos, le encajaremos esa espada en el corazón

Seiya: confié en nosotros

Hyoga: no lo defraudaremos

Becket: (saliendo de la casa) tengan, (les muestra una espada de 2 m de largo por 15 cm de ancho), esta es

Seiya: es bastante grande, y pesada, no puedo blandirla (la toma horizontalmente con ambas manos y no la puede levantar)

Hyoga: llevémosla entre los 2 (tampoco logran levantarla)

Shun: pero esta delgada para su tamaño

Shiryu: (todavía no sale de la casa y en lo que los otros se distraen con la espada habla con Becket), tu eres… tu eres Cro…

Becket: si, pero creo que deberías irte ya, cada momento que pasa ese fusetzu se vuelve mas grande

Shiryu: si

Los caballeros de bronce salen hacia el rio llevando entre los cuatro la pesada espada mientras que en el pueblo de las sombras otra batalla se gestaba

Kanon: (entro a una bodega del pueblo) "hay alguien en este lugar, no debo confiarme"

Apolo: vaya, un caballero ha llegado a mi bodega

Kanon: quien eres tu

Apolo: (un tipo de cabello negro lacio, ojos rojos, armadura negra y un casco completo, el diamante lo tenia en un puño) soy la tercera estrella, hermano gemelo de Cassiopea la cuarta estrella, soy Apolo

Kanon: asi que Apolo, muy bien, tendré que acabar con sabandijas como tu

Apolo: como te atreves, irrumpir en mi bodega e insultarme te enseñare el poder de la tercera estrella

Kanon: no, me importa quien seas, te eliminare, debo llegar a la torre de cristal ¡Galaxian Explotion!

Apolo: (le da de lleno el golpe y le bota el casco) bastardo ¡Flare elixir!

El rio de Magma le da a Kanon y lo encierra en piedra volcánica hasta el cuello

Kanon: (intentando zafarse sin éxito) maldito, sácame de aquí o lo lamentaras

Apolo: no, no lo hare, ja, ja, ja, ja (empieza a patear la cara de Kanon)

Mientras en otro lugar del pueblo de las sombras.

Frey: que te parece mi sarcófago de hielo, podrás morir rápidamente ¡dark ball!

Avalon: ¡Cristal Wall! (la esfera oscura se regresa contra frey y le bota el casco, pero alguien lo atrapa)

¿?: (Una figura de un monje que suele tener los ojos cerrados con un bastón con una piedra roja, solo trae una pechera por armadura en la cual esta el diamante estrella) Valla el diamante estrella de Frey, deberías cuidar más tus cosas.

Frey: Xellos ¿que haces aquí? (pregunta Frey incorporándose)

Xellos: eso es un gran secreto, pero tu ya no le eres útil al oráculo muere Frey ¡Demonic Flare!

Frey muere por el ataque de Xellos el cual sonríe maliciosamente y abre un ojo viendo a Avalon

Xellos: creo que tú eres el siguiente amigo  
Avalon: mataste a uno de tus aliados, ¿que eres?

Xellos: no solo somos aliados, todas las estrellas de la perdición a excepción de Cassiopea somos hermanos de Sangre.

Avalon: mataste a tu hermano, eres abominable.

Xellos: gracias, no por nada soy un demonio, todas las estrellas de la perdición son de diversas razas, incluso tenemos un ángel entre nosotros.

Avalon: hermanos y de diversas razas, ¿como es eso posible?

Xellos: somos los hijos del Oráculo y de la señora de las pesadillas en sus reencarnaciones desde la era mitológica hasta hoy.

Avalon: ya entiendo malditos, nos encargaremos de eliminarlos a todos (empieza a elevar su cosmos y destruye el ataúd de hielo), ya veras.

Xellos: entonces me presentare soy Xellos, treceava estrella tercer hijo del Oráculo, te será imposible derrotarme.

Avalon: ya lo veremos (empieza a quemar su cosmos)

Mientras que en la bodega.

Apolo: te pateare hasta que se te caiga la cabeza

Kanon: dejare de jugar contigo ¡Golden Triangle! (Kanon utiliza su ataque para cambiar de dimensión y salir de la prisión de piedra), ahora va en serio.

Apolo: solo estabas jugando, odio que la gente me subestime te mostrare el poder de la tercera estrella

Kanon: ya deja de Hablar ¡Galaxian Explotion!

Apolo: ¡Darkness fire! (el fuego negro de Apolo choca contra la explosión de galaxias y quedan colgando), no creas que me derrotaras marina de Poseidón.

Kanon: una estúpida estrella no me podrá derrotar.

El poder se va hacia Apolo el cual muere por el gran impacto.

Apolo: (agonizando) como es posible haber sido derrotado por un general marino, morirás tarde o temprano, el Oráculo te matara lo se.

Kanon: (tomando el diamante estrella de Apolo) no tengo tiempo para perder contigo, "pero que…" (Kanon se da cuanta de que las quemaduras lo paralizan pero continua por su camino pro mas lentamente)

Nota: ending


	11. Geminis

**Capitulo 11 Géminis **

Nota: opening

Nota: en este episodio saldrán Shana de Shakugan no Shana y Train de Black Cat, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores se usan sin fin de lucro

Nota: en realidad espero que les guste este fanfic.

Radamanthys corría por las calles del pueblo de las sombras cuando un disparo le rozo el cuello

Radamanthys: (saltando hacia atrás) quien anda ahí

Train: falle, odio fallar, deberías sentirte afortunado, tengo la mejor puntería del mundo. (Dijo un chico de cabello castaño corto y alborotado, traía un pantalón azul una pechera de armadura una gabardina y encima una hombreras también tenia guantes de armadura el diamante estrella lo tenía en el guante derecho, también tenia un casco ligero)

Radamanthys: acaso es una broma, unas balas no podrían hacerme ningún daño

Train: no amigo, creíste que eran balas comunes y corrientes pues siento sacarte de tu error pero estas balas son especiales, están atascadas con cosmos ofensivo ni siquiera tengo que cargarla, las balas se crean con mi cosmos, es un arma mitológica como la cadena de Andrómeda.

Radamanthys: ya veo, sabia que había un truco, el Oráculo de la destrucción no pondría a un debilucho cualquiera en sus filas.

Train: asi es, ahora te demostrare mi poder, no te dejare pasar.

Mientras que en el abismo de los dioses.

Shaka: debemos darnos prisa el Fusetzu se hace mas poderoso cada segundo que pasa

Mu: espera siento cosmos muy agresivos en este lugar

Shion: es como si nos rodearan

Shaka: manténganse alertas podría ser peligroso.

Mientras en el reino de Madek

Seiya: debemos darnos prisa y llevar esta espada a la torre de Cristal

Shiryu: aun falta bastante para llegar al reino de la destrucción, vallamos mas rápido.

Hyoga: espero que los caballeros que fueron al pueblo de las sombras estén bien.

Shun: lo estarán después de todo ellos son los guerreros mas poderosos.

Mientras que en el pueblo de las sombras

Camus: "debo darme prisa, ya tengo un diamante estrella en mi poder, tengo que conseguir los demás y llegar a la torre de cristal", "hay varios soldados reunidos en esa calle será mejor que no pierda mi tiempo en esas basuras hare una ejecución de aurora para matarlos a todos de un golpe".

Camus estaba por lanzar su golpe cuando vio a una persona vistiendo la armadura de Géminis la cual saco una espada llameante y elimino a los soldados después corrió hacia otro sitio.

Camus: "quien era esa persona y por que vestía la armadura de Géminis, aunque la armadura estaba algo rara".

Mientras en otro lugar del pueblo de las sombras

Milo: (despertando) "¿donde estoy?, ya recuerdo, derrote a esa estrella, tomare el diamante estrella"

Milo tomo el diamante estrella de Selene y después continuo por las calles hasta que vio unos soldados se disponía a acabar con ellos cuando vio a la persona vestida con la armadura de Géminis acabar con ellos.

Milo: "¿quien era?, y ¿por que vestía la armadura dorada de Géminis?"

Mientras que en otro sitio del pueblo de las sombras

Train: espero que estés preparado por que ahora morirás

Radamanthys: no lo creo amigo, tú serás el que morirá ¡greatest caution!

Train: (sale volando por el ataque y se estrella contra una pared, pierde el casco) maldito, no creí que fueras tan poderoso, pero simplemente me confié, ahora si iras al infierno ¡Shoot Rain!

Radamanthys: (atrapado en una lluvia de disparos) ¿que es esto?

Train: esos disparos penetraran tu cuerpo y morirás, son casi imposibles de esquivar

Radamanthys: (logra salir de la lluvia con mas de 30 disparos) toma esto ¡greatest caution!

Train: (pierde su arma y su armadura en una gran golpe), maldito, has hecho que pierda mi preciosa Orihalcon-Hades, ahora sentirás mi furia (empieza a elevar su cosmos)

Radamanthys: no seré derrotado en este lugar (empieza a arder su cosmos)

Train: toma esto el ataque secreto de Train la novena estrella ¡Fairy ken!

Radamanthys: (lanzando su ataque en forma de puño) ¡greatest caution!

Los dos corren el uno hacia el otro y lanzan su poderoso ken quedan dándose la espalda y los dos caen al piso mientras que en otro lugar del pueblo de las sombras.

Xellos: jamás podrías derrotarme relájate.

Avalon: calla, te quitare el diamante estrella que posees en tu armadura ¡starlight extincion!

Xellos: (todos los golpes lo atraviesan como si fuera etéreo) ves te lo dije, es imposible para ti dañarme ¡Demonic Flare!

Avalon: ¡Cristal Wall!

El poderoso ataque del demonio destroza como si nada el muro de Cristal y le destroza parte de la armadura a Avalon, el cual sale volando muy malherido.

Xellos: deberías agradecerle a tu muro de Cristal y a tu armadura dorada, sin ellos ahora serias cenizas.

Avalon: no puedo creerlo, mi muro de cristal fue destruido por completo, y mi armadura recibió gran daño, ¿que clase de hombre es?

Mientras que en la torre de cristal

Bass: amo, me he enterado que ya han derrotado a cinco de las estrellas de la perdición.

Saga: cuatro, Bass, cuatro, Xellos mato a Frey.

Bass: ya veo, los métodos de Xellos siempre han sido cuestionables.

Saga: ¿yo confió plenamente en Xellos, quien esta peleando contra el?

Zero: Avalon de Aries señor

Saga: ¿vaya el lemuriano, hablando de lemurianos ya localizaron a Mu, Shion y Shaka?

Zero: parece que están en el abismo de los dioses.

Saga: creen que por ser un terreno exclusivo de los dioses no habrá nadie para detenerlos

Bass: si quiere nosotros dos les haremos frente

Saga: no, mandare a mis únicos súbditos más poderosos que ustedes

Zero: no se referirá a…

Saga: asi es Zero, diles a Nicol y a Tristán que se movilicen al abismo de los dioses.

Zero: yes your majesty

Bass: señor me han informado que Nicol y Tristán ya están en el abismo de los dioses.

Saga: lo imagine Nicol y Tristán siempre se adelantan a mis deseos, ustedes vayan a descansar

Bass: yes your highness.

Mientras que en el pueblo de las sombras, Hasuky iba caminando por un sitio parecido a un centro comercial cuando un Shuriken cayo cerca de ella.

Hasuky: ¿quien anda ahí?

Yuffie: falle, pero por muy poco

Hasuky: ¿Quién eres?, dímelo ahora

Yuffie: soy Yuffie la séptima estrella, (una chica delgada con una armadura ligera, llevaba el diamante estrella en la espalda), y hasta aquí has de llagar, te sepultare

Hasuky: no creo, veras soy Hasuky de virgo, y no hay nadie con un poder superior al mío excepto el maestro Shaka.

Yuffie: el más poderoso es el oráculo, y te matare en su nombre

Hasuky: exageras, te acabare rápido y te mandare a infierno ¡tenmakofuku!

Yuffie: ¡starlight hollow!

El poder de los dos ataques choca y se queda colgando

Mientras que en el abismo de los dioses.

Shaka: estamos rodeados

¿?: Se ven asustados, ¡light devastación! (un rayo de luz sale contra Shaka y los demás)

¿?: Esto definitivamente no lo esperaban ¡dark claw! (la ráfaga de oscuridad sale contra Shaka y los demás)

Shaka: ¡Khan!

Nota: ending

Nota: Yuffie es de FFVII y también otros personajes que salen después, estos se usan sin fines de lucro.


End file.
